itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Baelon Targaryen
Prince Baelon Targaryen was born in the year 314AC to King Aegon VI Targaryen and his wife, the Queen Sansa Stark. The youngest of all the royal children, he was raised in the lap of luxury - a privilege that would put him at odds with his elder brother Aemon Targaryen. Their rivalry would culminate in the Revolt of the Last Dragonrider - or, the War of the Shadow. History From his earliest days in the Red Keep, Baelon Targaryen knew only luxury and wealth. The star of House Targaryen was on the rise, and there was little the young Prince could ask for that he did not receive. This changed in the year 333AC, when the War of the Lords Scorned cast a pall across the continent, it's early stages seeing the death of Crown Prince Rhaegar, much to the shock and horror of his kin. With his passing the young Prince Aemon became heir - and upon his shoulders fell both the weight of a grieving realm, and the future of his house. The Prince of Luxury For Baelon, however, things soon returned to normal. The young prince spent his days in merry-making, enjoying the company of his companions as well as music and song. Known to be stubborn and perhaps a little spiteful, the prince was still well loved - all the more by his penchant for generosity, the blessing of a life lived without want. As the boy grew into a man, the relationship between Baelon and Aemon began to sour. The younger dragon knew little of duty, the elder, far too much, and the differences in their world soon expanded into rifts. Aemon resented the carefree life of his younger sibling, while Baelon was known to envy the faith and responsibility that Aegon the Unbroken placed in his son and heir. Their different personalities aided little, as well - and in time they learned to avoid each other. Men Grown This, however, was not always possible. Time and time again the brothers were forced to collide, and each time they departed liking one another less. A major slight occurred when Prince Aemon spoke out against the marriage between Baelon and the late Rhaegar's second eldest daughter, Daenys. Aemon - though already wed and deeply in love - vehemently denounced the marriage, some think in order to secure her for his own son. The youngest child of Aegon was furious, even after the disagreement was ignored by their father, and the marriage proceeded as planned. After Aemon succeeded his father to the throne, Baelon spent less and less time in King's Landing. Often he would travel - south, to the ruins of Summerhall, pondering it's reconstruction. Every attempt he had made to receive permission to rebuild it had been denied by his brother, and so the ruins lay dormant, a reminder of darker days for House Targaryen. Often the Prince would then travel on - one of his favourite haunts being the Dornish Marches, where he enjoyed the simple ruggedness of both it's land and people, as well as the lively rumours of the dragon that lived in the mountain. The Last Son of Aegon Ten years after the first major slight - ten years of bitterness, resentment, and scorn - the second blow came. Aemon granted his newly-of-age son Baelor the rights to Summerhall and its lands, as well as permission and funding to rebuild it. Baelon stormed into King's Landing in a black rage - and left even angrier. That would be the last the two brothers saw or spoke to one another, until their final fateful meeting in 349AC. Baelon went south to Blackhaven, the home of his close friend Tristan Dondarrion and his daughter, Bethany, who was betrothed to Baelon's son. He left his wife and son at the keep before continuing on into the mountains of Dorne, on an errand he would not disclose. Fourteen days later he emerged - riding on the back of Drogon. Tales of Baelon's feat spread, and over the years his legend grew and grew. Word of his deeds burned across Westeros like wildfire, soon reaching the ears of the King and filling his heart with envy. So Begins the End After two years of labour, the restoration of Summerhall was finally complete, Prince Baelon Targaryen visited to enjoy the celebration with the rest of House Targaryen. Some time during the festivities fighting broke out - and in the chaos agents unknown attempted to steal the dragon egg held by Aemond Targaryen, Baelon's son. The assailants were slain in the confusion, though they nearly took young Aemond with them, and a search of their bodies revealed to Baelon a letter that confirmed, in his eyes, that the man behind the attempt was none other than King Aemon himself. Consumed by anger and hate, Baelon finally listened the voices that had urged him to rebel since first he appeared atop Drogon - and left, heading south, intent on raising his banners. So began the War of the Shadow. Category:House Targaryen Category:Crownlander Category:Lore-Character